Much Ado About Spitfire
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: Highschool AU. Artemis's school is putting on a production of Much Ado About Nothing. Artemis gets the part of Beatrice, the sharp tongued niece of a Spanish lord. Wally gets the part of Benedick, whose wits compete against Beatrice's. Main ships: Spitfire, SuperMartian, CheshRoy, past Frostbite. Suggestions of a bunch of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I hope you guys really enjoy reading this. I really enjoyed writing it. I think I've told enough about the play within the chapter so you can understand this chapter, but in case I haven't here's a quick rundown of the first couple of acts:

The Prince comes back from the war with his friends. One of them, Claudio, falls in love with the maiden Hero. Hero's father gives his blessing. Meanwhile, Benedick and Beatrice have a battle of wits. The Prince decides to play match maker. The Prince's bastard brother plots.

If you enjoy, share this with your friends. If you don't enjoy, share this with your enemies.

* * *

Oh God, he was sure in for it now.

"West! I didn't know you auditioned for this play."

"Audition? Ms. Lance wanted me in this role from the start."

"Sure…"

Wally glared at the blonde. She glared back. "I thought you didn't like Shakespeare."

"No. He's fine. I just thought you did abysmally as Mercutio in Romeo and Juliet. Harper would have done better, and he's not even in this department." Wally West, Artemis Crock, and Roy Harper were all in eleventh grade at a high school for fine arts. Wally and Artemis were both in the theatre department, while Roy was in the dance department.

"I'm still surprised you managed to get into this department. You're the worst liar I've ever seen."

"Artemis! Wally!" Both of them turned as a blonde woman walked into the theatre classroom, empty except for Artemis and Wally. "I'm glad you guys are already here."

Someone a lot shorter than Ms. Lance was walking in her wake. Said person had dark hair and blue eyes very familiar to Wally. "Dick!" He ran over to the younger boy and fist bumped him.

Ms. Lance raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys already know Richard?"

"Yes," Artemis said, "But he's in ninth grade. Don't tell me he's got one of the starring roles?"

Dick grinned and said to Wally, "Not feeling the aster, is she?"

"Richard will be playing Don Pedro, the prince of Arragon," Ms. Lance said.

"Who will you two be playing?" Dick asked.

"Benedick," Wally answered.

"Beatrice," Artemis answered.

Dick smirked, then began snickering.

"What's so funny Grayson?"

He looked up at them. "Neither of you have read _Much Ado About Nothing_ have you?"

Ms. Lance cleared her throat. "Children, the rest of our principal actors are arriving."

The three children and the teacher watched the other high schoolers file in. Artemis recognized Conner Kent, the resident hunk of tenth grade. Then came Megan Morse, another tenth grader; the only thing Artemis knew about her was that the girl had a fixation on homemade goods. Artemis was surprised to see a senior follow them in; usually seniors were too consumed by college applications to participate in the school's first semester play.

"That's Kaldur," Wally whispered into her ear. "I don't know him well, but he and Roy are really close chums."

Wally smirked at Artemis's surprised expression. Quietly, she hissed, "Roy's not gay."

"How would you know?"

Wally grinned as her nostrils flared. He didn't know that, inwardly, she was fighting between her desire to proof him wrong and her desire to keep her personal background private. She settled for a "Hurumph" and turned back to the other students.

He did too. Following Kaldur was a dark haired girl he didn't know, although from the way Dick's smile grew brighter, Wally guessed Dick knew her. Then came a boy whose styled dark hair looked uncomfortably similar to horns. Wally watched the boy purposely step on the heels of the girl in front of him. Next was another boy Wally didn't know, although his weird buzz cut and the creepy way he stared at the cute tenth grader was unnerving.

Last to come in the classroom was Cameron Mahkent, an eleventh grader who Wally thought brought a whole new definition to asshole. Cameron walked toward Artemis, stopping on her side opposite Wally's. "Hey babe."

Wally felt her bristle and was dimly surprised she didn't give any other reaction. He was distracted by the dark haired girl winking at Dick. He leaned toward the younger boy and whispered in his ear, "Does Barbara know about her?"

"Shut up!" he whispered back.

Ms. Lance cleared her throat. "Here are the roles everyone one in here will playing." She began to list them off, starting with Dick's, Artemis's, and his. "Conner will be playing Claudio, Megan will play Hero. Kaldur will play Leonato, who is Hero's father and Beatrice's uncle. Simon will be Don John, the younger, illegitimate brother of Don Pedro. Klarion will be Conrade, and Cameron will be Borachio. There will be a few other actors, but their parts are smaller, and they're younger. I'll be talking to them later, separately." She walked over to a filing cabinet in the classroom and took out several stacks of paper. She passed them out. "Here are your parts. Familiarize yourselves with them. We'll begin reading through them next week."

The students nodded their comprehension. "Good. Now scram. You're dismissed ."

Wally and Dick whooped and made their way out of the room. Artemis sighed and slowly followed. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could go far. She shivered; the hand was ice cold. She pivoted. "Cameron. What do you want?"

He smiled. "Nothing, babe."

"Then let me go."

His smile widened. "No. I don't think I will. I think—"

"Is there a problem?"

Artemis thanked Cameron's stupidity in accosting her inside the classroom, instead of waiting for them to leave the supervised room. Even more, she thanked her teacher. She wrenched her wrist of Cameron's hand. "No. Thank you though Ms. Lance." Artemis fled from the room.

* * *

Wally and Dick—as well as most of the cast—were already outside in the school's courtyard. They were talking to Conner, Megan, and Zatanna. Wally said, "I hope we get to dress in period costumes. Last time, it was awesome." Last year, one of the school's productions was _Romeo and Juliet_.

Megan agreed. "I would love to be in period costume. My character gets married in this play. I'm sure the dress would be lovely."

"To be honest, I'm not surprised the Wallman likes wearing tights. You probably enjoy it too, Grayson." Artemis walked toward the group.

Zatanna, who Artemis had talked to before on occasion, laughed appreciatively. "So Wally still hasn't surrendered to your witty charms?"

Wally sniffed. "I never will."

"But you admit I have them." Artemis looked away from them and at Conner and Megan. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Artemis Crock. I know who you two are, but I don't think we've ever met formally."

"Conner." He reached out his hand and shook hers, but only for a moment. Megan, on the other hand, embraced her.

"Uhh…"

"I'm so glad to meet you Artemis! Tell me, do you like Greek things? You know, to go along with your name."

"I suppose…" Artemis suddenly grinned, wickedly. "Wanna know what my favorite Greek play is?"

"What?"

"_Lysistrata_."

"Why?" Artemis leaned close to Megan's ear and whispered. The other girl grew bright red, although she couldn't prevent a few giggles.

"What's so funny sweetcheeks?" Wally leered at Megan.

Artemis scowled. "You are so…ugh!"

"I'm so what?" Wally replied, hands on hips.

"Lecherous."

"He'd probably fit in your play, Artemis," Megan said.

"You're right!" Artemis chortled.

He demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know what she means," Zatanna drawls, "but I think us three girls need to have a sleepover soon."

Megan and Artemis both said, "I'd love too."

"Just as long as Megan here sends me pictures." Artemis stomped on Wally's foot.

"I think, girls, that we should leave these dorks to their excuse for a conversation. Well," Artemis said, looking at Conner, "you're not a dork, but you know…"

"It's girl time," Zatanna finished for her.

The three girls walked away from the boys. Wally looked down at Dick, who had been cackling to himself for much of the conversation. "Have you read _Lysistrata_?"

"Actually, I have."

"What's it about?"

"Greek women who get mad at their men for going off to war and as a result, refuse to have sex with them."

"Then what?"

"Erections feature prominently."

* * *

"Hey Artemis?"

"Hmm?" She stopped looking out the car window and looked instead at the porsche's driver.

"I heard you got a big role in the school's play."

"Who told you that? Wait, lemme guess. Dinah."

"She's Ms. Lance to you."

"She's Ms. Lance at school. She's Dinah when I come across you two making out in the living room."

Oliver Queen, millionaire, a sponsor of the school, and Artemis's adoptive parent, choked. "You…You—"

"Maybe I should say the future Mrs. Queen. I know about that little box in your sock drawer."

"Well," Oliver sniffed, "Dinah has already informed that if we were ever to get married, she would never take my name."

"Probably doesn't want to be associated with you."

He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You are my child! You are not allowed to say such things!"

"Where's Roy?" Artemis was only now registering the red head's absence, although she felt a little stupid for not realizing he wasn't there since she was finally getting ride shotgun.

Oliver blinked at the subject change. "Dance rehearsals. He's got a solo performance in a few weeks." A beat of silence. "Have…have you seen your sister?"

"Jade? No, but I assume she was at school today, or else Roy would have demanded me tell him where she was, like he doesn't live in the same house." Artemis's older sister, a senior in high school, had been adopted by Oliver at the same as Artemis, about two years ago. However, she had a habit of running away, whether to their mother's house or to a friend's. Roy seemed to think that Artemis was her sister's keeper.

Oliver sighed. "Well, at least I've convinced her to apply to some colleges."

The car drove up to the gated community where Oliver lived, and Artemis looked back out the window.

* * *

Wally began reading through his part that night, Thursday night. He didn't get very far, only through the first and some of the second act. He was very satisfied however. His character, Benedick, seemed to abhor Artemis's character, and win every battle of wits they had. He didn't know that Artemis held a high opinion of her own character for the very same reasons.

Actually, Wally had to confess that he really liked this play so far. It was much better than _Romeo and Juliet_ in any case. He only stopped reading it when his mother called him downstairs for dinner.

Upon arriving in the dining room, Wally was horrified to see his cousin. "Bart! Why? Why are you here?"

"Felt like dropping in." Bart smiled earnestly. "It's great to see you! And I have some big news."

"Wally? Have you washed your hands?" Wally's father asked from his seat.

Wally cursed under his breath and ran into the kitchen, angrily washing his hands in the sink. "Mom, why's Bart here?"

"He wanted to be here. He has some important news to tell us. You need to be nice to your cousin. I know he's a few years younger than you, but he really likes you."

"I doubt he's related him."

"Has to be. He reminds far more of you than anyone else in the family does."

Wally spluttered and, drying his hands, followed his mother out of the kitchen and back into the dining room.

After they all said the blessing and started eating, Rudy West asked, "What's the big news?"

"I got into the play!"

Wally dropped his fork. It clattered on the plate below and Mary West gave him a disapproving look. "You did?" Now that Wally thought about, he did remember Bart trying out for some of the roles. Apparently, he succeeded. "That's…That's great. Bart."

"It's wonderful," Mary said.

Bart nodded. "It's not a big part. But it's my first real play."

"I'm glad your talent lies in acting and not dance then," Wally said. Bart's father, Wally's Uncle Barry, was a dance teacher at their school.

"Wally got a part too!"

Rudy smiled. "We know."

Mary exclaimed, "The loving Benedick!"

"Loving?" Wally screwed up his face in disgust. "Benedick doesn't care for love or marriage."

"Wally, your mother was an English lit major in college. If she says loving, she's right."

Mary smiled. "Who's Beatrice?"

"Artemis," Wally said.

"Artemis?" his parents asked in unison.

"Artemis Crock. A nobody. She's a terrible actor."

Mary's smile widened. "Well maybe, if you're her Benedick, she won't have to do much acting."

"What's that—"

Bart interrupted. "Is this the same Artemis who was adopted by Dad's friend Oliver? The really hot Artemis?"

"Hot?" Wally choked. "Artemis? Artemis is about as hot as January."

"Well, the Artemis adopted by Oliver Queen?"

"Didn't you hear me, cousin? Her last name is Crock, not Queen."

"Roy—"

"Boys," Mary said, "Would you like me to bring dessert out now?'

Wally's face brightened. "What do we have?"

"Just ice cream. But if I bring it out, you guys can't eat the whole carton like you did last time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the support. All the favorites and follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. I think I've replied to almost all of the reviews so far. To the anon, I'm sorry you don't like my portrayal of Cameron. I'm hoping I'll make him more sympathetic later...but that certainly isn't happening in this chapter.

If you're continuing to read chapter two, I'm going to guess you won't be too annoyed by author's notes. Since there are so many characters and the play makes things confusing, I'm going put a bit of a mini-guide at the end of this chapter.

Please enjoy. Also, is it too early to ask for fanart? I'd like a story cover and have never gotten any fanart before.

* * *

"Dick! Have-have you read the script!" Wally bellowed into his cellphone at full volume.

He could hear cackling on the other side. "_Finally finished reading the play then?_"

It was Saturday night, two days since Ms. Lance passed out the scripts. "Dude, I have to fucking—no, Benedick has to marry…well, her."

"_Personally, I thought it was obvious what was going to happen._"

"_So did I_."

Wally at his phone, trying figure out whom the second, unknown voice coming from the phone was. "Who?"

"_Zatanna. Bruce's friends with her Dad, so they're over for dinner."_

Wally boiled silently as he heard muffled giggles over the phone. He thought he could hear a quiet, female voice asking "_He really didn't guess it immediately then_." Wally hung up on them.

* * *

Artemis, meanwhile, lay on top of her bed, her script of _Much Ado About Nothing_ lying face down on her chest. Gritting her teeth, she kept on repeating the mantra "I am an actor. I am an actor. I am an actor." It had been bad enough when Don Pedro started matchmaking somewhere in the middle of the play. It was even worse when her character her proclaimed love, and at the end, when they married…

The thing Artemis disliked most about Beatrice's romantic interlude was that Artemis quite enjoyed the other parts of the play. She might even still like Beatrice's part, if the cast was different. After all, Artemis didn't hate romance. Just Nicholas Spark's and assholes' versions of romance. The only good thing about Wally playing Benedick was that at least it wasn't Cameron.

"Artemis." A deep, female voice came from the other side of Artemis's door.

"Oh! Mom. Sorry. I was just…just finishing reading something for school. I'll come in just a minute."

"Okay. Dinner's already on the table. "

Artemis looked down guiltily, despite the fact that no one was in her room to see her. Here she was, spending her only time with her mom locked away in her room. At least she was doing better than Jade.

Ever since Artemis and Jade got adopted by Oliver, he and child services permitted the girls to spend weekends with their mother. At first, both girls had been religious in the practice. However, as Jade grew older, she became quite the wild card. Artemis now tried even harder to clear up time to spend with her mom.

Artemis walked out of her room and into the apartment's living/dining room. Paula had rolled her wheelchair to the table setting at the head of the small dining table. There were two other table settings, one either side of her. Artemis sat down on her mother's right side.

"How was your week, Mom?"

"I've started looking for a job again."

"Mom, you don't need to! Oliver's perfectly willing—"

"I know, but I don't like being in debt to someone. Besides, I need something to do all day when my daughters aren't home." She smiled. "I'd like to contribute to your college funds. I won't have made enough in time to help your sister, but I could help you."

"Mom—"

"I know sweetheart. Oliver is a millionaire. He can afford to send you to college."

Artemis was silent. She picked at her food. It was some Vietnamese dish she no longer remembered the name of. Finally, she asked, "Did you apply anywhere?"

"A few places. But I hope I get the job opening at the public library. It's easy to get there from here."

"I hope you get it too."

"I saw a friend of yours there."

Artemis's eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"I didn't tell her who I was in connection to you. Barbara Gordon is very nice young woman. She was volunteering there, helping with computers there."

"Oh." That certainly sounded like Barbara. She loved books, but loved computers even more. She was in Artemis's grade, in the math and science department of the school. Barbara had told Artemis she considered going into the creative writing department and wished she had; even though the students in her department were much smarter than average, Barbara still managed to learn everything before they did.

"How was your week?"

Artemis considered her answer. "A mixed bag. But I got the part in the play I tried out for."

"That's great! When is the performance?"

"A month or two. I'll make sure to ask Oliver to buy tickets, if you don't have a job anyway."

"What were the bad things?"

"Other people go to school."

* * *

Monday arrived sooner than anyone wanted it to. When Oliver dropped Roy and Artemis off at school, they were still bickering. "Did you see your sister this weekend?"

"No. She never came to Mom's. Why? We're you necking with her again."

"As if I would do anything with that trollop."

She slapped him. "Only I'm allowed to talk about my sister like that, Dance Boy."

"Dance Boy? There are far fewer male dancers than female actors. I'm far likelier to make it than you."

"Roy! Roy!" Wally West came running up to them. "Roy, how was your weekend?" He saw Artemis. "Oh? You're here. I didn't know you guys spoke to each other when a teacher wasn't making you."

"You're not far off," Artemis said. "Did you finish reading the script?"

"What's it to you, wench?"

Her eyes flashed. "I just didn't want to feel honor bound to cover your ass in class today." She stalked away.

Roy said, "You guys should have done the play: _The Taming of the Shrew_."

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. Her character in _Much Ado_ isn't that different from her personality. Though I doubt she'd ever fall in love with me."

Roy looked down at him. "Would you want her to?"

"Of course not. I hate her."

* * *

On their first read through, later that day, Artemis sat between Megan and Kaldur, the senior. Artemis had so far found him to be kind and quiet. She had asked Roy about him, and although Roy hadn't divulged much, she discovered Kaldur was on another school's swimteam, similar to how Conner was on another school's football team (their school didn't have any school sports). Artemis said her next line, addressed to Signior Benedick, "A dear happiness to women; they would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God, and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me."

Wally had the next line. Artemis waited. And waited. After a few seconds, she said, "Cat got your tongue."

A sigh went up from the collected group. "No," Wally replied, "but rather, your bad acting."

"What was it Beatrice said earlier? Four out of five of your wits have left you?"

"Artemis, Wally, stop." Ms. Lance rose from her seat. "I know you two…relate so well to your respective characters, but if you cannot be mature enough to cooperate together, I will have to replace you."

"It'd be easy to replace her. But I'm ire—"

"You are just as easy to replace as Artemis, Wally. But I'd rather not replace either of you." Ms. Lance looked at Artemis. "Artemis, think of your mother. She would love to see you in a starring role."

Artemis looked down. Dinah, Ms. Lance, or whatever, was right, even if she was using blackmail. "I'm sorry. I'll…I'll try to stop."

"And Wally?"

"Yeah, Teach?"

Ms. Lance pursed her lips. "Shall I go get your uncle? Or perhaps, the principal? I know how fond you are of Mr. Wayne."

Wally gulped. He was terrified of the principal, who was also Dick's guardian. "No that's okay Ms. Lance."

"Then resume practice. I believe you're speaking next Wally."

"Yes ma'am." He cleared his throat and started speaking. "God keep your ladyship still in that mind! So some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face."

* * *

Today, the bell dismissed them. Artemis was getting her stuff from her locker when she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned. It was Cameron, complete with white blond hair styled on top of moonstone skin.

"I would be your Benedick any day, Artemis."

"I'm surprised you finished reading through your script."

"West doesn't deserve you." He stepped toward her. Automatically, Artemis stepped backward, hitting the lockers.

"You seem to be forgetting, Cameron. This is play. I am not hooking up with anyone. Beatrice is. Although I must say, your character, what's his name, Borachio, the way he betrays Hero and Claudio and the prince, well, he's very much like you."

He took another step forward. He was boxing her in. He knew she hated small spaces. "I know you still love me."

"I never loved you. I broke up with you a year ago. Why are you still stuck on me anyway?"

"Artemis…You know my father always wanted to marry your mother. He wouldn't have treated her so ill."

She sneered, or at least tried to. "My father is a horrible man. He is a criminal. But he loved my mother and she loved him, even if it would have been far better had they hated each other. What's more, he taught me a few tricks." Artemis grabbed his hand that dared to cup her cheek. She flipped him over her back and onto the floor.

"Artemis!" A new voice called from the end of the hallway. Wally sprinted toward her, holding up a piece of paper like the Olympic torch. He stopped when he reached her. "Dick asked me to give this to you."

She took the piece of paper. There was a phone number on it. She deadpanned, "Please tell me this isn't yours."

He scowled. "No. It's Zatanna's."

"Thank you then."

He nodded at Cameron, who was picking himself up from the floor. "What was that about?"

"I was reminding him of the thousand and one reasons I broke up with last year."

"That was a lapse of judgment. Dating him I mean."

Artemis heard Cameron growl, "West" under his breath, but she continued to eye Wally coolly. "At least I wasn't dating you."

Wally's face reddened. He breathed deeply and said, "I never thought I would agree with you over something." He turned and started walking away.

Artemis glanced behind her. Cameron was watching the whole scene, patiently. "Wait, Wally!"

He turned back. "What?"

She thought fast. "Do…Do you know where Roy is?"

"Why?"

"Carpool."

Wally was taken aback. "Carpool? You carpool with Roy?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Practicing in one of the smaller dance rooms."

Very slowly, hating every word, she asked, "Would you mind showing me?"

Wally looked very puzzled and a little bemused. "Um, okay. Come along then? Cameron," he looked at the other boy, "go jump off a cliff."

"Right back at you, West."

* * *

Artemis led the way to the dance wing. Wally followed behind her, quiet for once and trying to think. Although it was difficult to concentrate on anything other than the sculpted butt in front of him. God, she could have been a dancer—they always had the best asses in the school—but her breasts were bigger than the female dancers' breasts usually were. Not that he had ever spared her breasts a look. No, it was all intuition.

So what was he thinking about again? That's right. What the hell just happened? He wondered how he ever missed that Artemis had at one point dated the biggest asshole he knew. And how uncomfortable he made her feel now. He suddenly remembered last week, when Cameron had entered the room and walked toward Artemis. He assumed she was shivering from the air vent blowing right above, but maybe not.

"Hey, Compass."

"Compass?" He had never been called that before.

"Would you prefer Kanye?"

"The Wallman is fine with me, Babe."

She rolled her, thoroughly unimpressed. Whatever had come over her earlier was gone. "Where is Roy, exactly?"

"In that one." Wally pointed to one of the doors. "Artemis, what exactly—"

"Your phone is ringing."

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, answering the call. "Wallman here."

"_Dude, where are you?"_ It was Dick.

"Umm…" How could Wally answer that?

"_Babs and I have been waiting forever. Don't tell me Artemis has beat your ass?"_

"Wait longer."

"_Maybe he's getting laid?_" That was Barbara's voice.

"_Our Wallman. That's doubtful. Wally, are making out with Artemis?_" Friends, Wally decided, were annoying.

"Bye." He hung up the phone and looked up. Artemis was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** If enjoyed this, please let me know. If you have any questions, please let me know. Here's a quick guide of the characters thus far and a brief summary of the play (although I recommend reading/watching it). Feel free to skip the guide.

**Theatre kids:**

Benedick—Wally West, 11th grade; Beatrice—Artemis Crock, 11th grade; Claudio—Conner Kent, 10th grade;

Hero—Megan Morse, 10th grade; Don Pedro—Richard Grayson, 9th grade; Leonato—Kaldur'ahm, 12th grade;

Don John—Psimon, 10th grade; Borachio—Cameron Mahkent, 11th grade; Conrad—Klarion, 9th grade;

Margaret/Ursula—Zatanna Zatara, 9th grade Dogberry—Bart Allen, 8th grade; Verges—Garfield Logan, 8th grade;

The Sexton/The Friar—Tim Drake, 8th grade The Watch—Cassie Sandsmark,8th grade

**Other kids:**

Barbara Gordon—Math/Science, 11th grade Roy Harper—Dance, 11th grade; Jade Nyguen—Dance, 12th grade;

**Adults:**

Bruce Wayne—Principal; Oliver Queen—school sponsor/Board member; Dinah Lance—head theatre teacher;

Giovanni Zatara—head music teacher; Barry Allen—head dance teacher;

**Much Ado About Nothing:**

Act I: Don Pedro, Claudio, and Benedick arrive at Leonato's house. Benedick and Beatrice quarrel. Claudio and Hero fall in love

Act II: Don John schemes to prevent a marriage between Claudio and Hero. Don Pedro and company decide to matchmake Benedick and Beatrice.

Act III: Don Pedro's plan is executed. Possibly, it has worked. Don John convinces Claudio Hero is not a virgin.

Act IV: Hero's family tries to defend from slander. B&B proclaim something akin to love for one another privately.

Act V: Happy ending. It is a comedy after all. Pretty much everyone, including B&B, gets married.

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Thank you guys again for all the support. I've really enjoyed all the reviews and favorites and I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. One note I'd like to make: I've never been in a theater production so I don't know how many of the logistics concerning the practices are realistic. I do go to an arts, but for creative writing.

If you enjoy, tell your friends. If you don't enjoy, tell your enemies.

* * *

Roy was in the practice room. He was not, however, alone in the practice. "Eww!" Artemis squeezed her eyes closed, hoping scour the image of Roy and her sister on second base out of her mind.

"Fuck!" That was Roy.

Her sister purred "Oh? Has little Artemis come to join us in a—"

"Fuck no," said both Roy and Artemis.

Artemis counted to ten and slowly opened her eyes. Roy and Jade were now both dressed, even if they did look a little rumpled. "You know, Wal-West thinks you're gay."

Jade laughed throatily. "Well, it's true Roy isn't the straightest nail in the bucket."

"I know that. Why else would he be with you?"

"Would you two stop talking as if I wasn't here?"

Artemis looked at Roy. "He thinks you and Kaldur have sex on a regular basis."

Jade laughed again. "West is more perceptive than I give him credit for."

"Why did you come here Artemis?" Roy asked.

"It doesn't matter. I can handle my own problems. I'll be leaving now and letting you guys get back to…whatever it was you were doing."

"Aww…Are you having problems, Baby Girl?"

Artemis had her hand on the door, but froze at that name. She turned to look at her sister. "Baby Girl has lots of problems. With you. If you had a modicum of responsibility, you would show up at Mom's more often than once a month. She's trying to get to get a job, you know, or maybe you don't know. Even though we've been adopted by a millionaire, she wants to help us get through college. And you don't even care enough to drop in and say hi. Also, Baby Girl would appreciate it if you didn't refer to her as such. 'Baby Girl' is what Dad calls me when he decides that Christmas is a time for family and calls us."

Artemis stormed out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. She would wait here for Oliver to get to the school.

* * *

Thursday lunch time, Wally sat down at his usual lunch table. The usual crowd was there: Roy, Kaldur, Dick, and the newest member, Conner. Today, a dark haired boy, even smaller than Dick, was sitting at the table. Wally recognized him as Tim, Dick's adoptive brother.

Wally had finally decided what to do. He couldn't exactly ignore what happened Monday, even if Artemis was still the most annoying girl on Earth and certainly not as cute as Megan. Wally was going to sniff things out.

"What do you guys know about Cameron Mahkent?"

"Major Douchebag," Roy said. "And academically stupid. Only reason they keep him here is that he's a decent actor and that he has nowhere else to go."

Dick offered, "His father's in jail indefinitely."

"For what?" Wally asked.

"Enough things to make sure he won't ever get out, unless he breaks out."

"I don't like him," Conner said.

Tim spoke, "He's in my usual lunch shift. He eats with Simon Jones, Mercy Graves, Klarion, the Terror Twins. No one I'd like to hang out with."

Dick explained, "Tim had a doctor's appointment today and missed his lunch shift. That's why he's here."

"I…I heard he dated Artemis last year," Wally said slowly.

"You didn't know about that?" Roy asked.

Conner said, "Even I knew about that."

Wally turned scarlet. "Well…can you tell me about that?"

Roy started, "They started dating when she was new to the school. She didn't know how bad of an idea dating him was. I think she figured it out relatively quickly, but it was a long time until she broke up with him."

"You must have been sick that day, Wally," Dick said, "It was big news. She caught him making out with some freshman in hallway. Broke up with him then and there."

"That's not right." The whole table, except for Roy, looked at Kaldur, surprised.

"That's a perfect valid reason—" Wally began, but Kaldur shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. She did catch him cheating and did break up with him right away, but his cheating isn't why she did it."

"How do you know?" Dick asked.

Kaldur looked out into the vastness of the cafeteria. "Roy and I are friends with her older sister."

"She has an older sister?" Wally said.

"Different last name," Tim said, "A senior. She skips half the time so you wouldn't know her."

Kaldur continued. "Her sister told us that one day, Artemis found him bullying kids in the bathroom. He was calling them fags and dunking them in the toilet."

"She went ballistic," Roy said. "They had huge fight. Not just verbal. Jade said Artemis's injuries were the worst since—were horrible. She said that Artemis didn't want to tell her anything, but Jade made her tell what happened before she would take her to the hospital."

"They had to go the hospital?" Wally was horrified.

"Jade told me that's when Artemis decided she would break up with Cameron. When they were driving to the hospital, Artemis kept on repeating 'I'm going to make his life a fucking misery' over and over again."

"From where I stand, it looks like he's making her life a misery." Everyone looked at Wally. "What? Can't you tell she's terrified, or maybe, terrifyingly angry, at him?"

"But why hasn't she told anyone that's why she broke up him?" Dick asked. "I like Artemis, but there are a lot of people who don't. Wouldn't more people like her if she told them?"

"I like Artemis too, even if it seems like she's fighting with everyone," Tim said.

Kaldur said, "I agree."

Conner nodded.

Wally and Roy stared at each. Dick sighed. "Wally and Roy, however, are beset by pride."

* * *

Artemis fought the urge to bite her tongue. Her mouth opened grudgingly, like a rusted grate being opened. As Hero and Margaret "exited" the scene, Beatrice spoke, "Stand I condemn'd for pride, and scorn so contempt, farewell! And maiden pride, adieu! No glory lives behind the back of such. And, Benedick, love on; I will requite thee; taming my wild heart to thy loving hand: if thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee to bind our loves up in a holy band for other say thou dost deserve, and I believe better than reportingly."Artemis refused to look at Wally, staring steadily at Ms. Lance the whole time she was speaking.

Ms. Lance was fighting a wry smile. "Well, Artemis, that was better than yesterday, although I'm just asking you to act; not to sing Wally's praises."

Both Wally and Artemis flushed. Artemis managed to deadpan, "What praises?" eliciting snickers from Dick and Zatanna.

Ms. Lance stood. "I think that's enough for today. Soon we're going to start rehearsals of individual scenes. I'll give you guys the schedule next week." The teacher walked over to the classroom's door and opened it. "Girls, you can come inside now."

Wally watched as Barbara Gordon—fellow redhead and Dick's longtime crush—and Bette Kane—a blonde in the art department known for athleticism and her flamboyant outfits—came into the room. Dick gulped and Wally grinned gleefully.

"But they're not in the theatre department," someone pointed out.

Barbara looked wide-eyed at her companion. "Did you know we weren't in the theatre department?"

"Never would have guessed."

"So…why are you here?" Wally asked.

"After the abysmal failure of the theater department's set and costumes division last spring," all the theatre kids winced at the memory—during their production last spring, some of the sets had collapsed and there had been a few misfortunate wardrobe malfunctions. Barbara continued, "your head, Ms. Lance, has decided to outsource the work to the art and math science department."

"We get to skip a few classes and get paid a tiny amount. It's not a bad deal."

Ms. Lance cleared her throat. "The girls are here to measure you guys for your eventual costumes. I'm going to go collect the younger members of our cast, so we do this all in one go." She left.

Bette raised her voice above the conversations starting up around the room. "Would everyone please form two different lines? In front of me and Barbara?"

Dick made a beeline for the line forming in front of Bette. Wally followed him. "What's wrong? Don't want Barbara taking your measurements?"

Dick turned slightly pink, but replied, "If you want me to swipe Artemis's measurements from Barbara, you need only ask."

That shut Wally up, or at least until Ms. Lance returned with the younger actors in tow. Bart ran over instantly to Wally. "Hi cousin!" Bart saw Wally's dark haired companion. "And you must be Dick Grayson! It's great—an honor in fact—to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you, of course, because Wally—"

"Bart. Please," Wally said. "You're talking so fast dick probably can't understand you. I can hardly understand you and I'm used to you."

"Sorry." Bart looked sheepish.

"Next," Bette called out. Wally took advantage of his opportunity and stepped forward to be measured.

"Are you going to Zatanna's sleepover tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I am. I didn't know she had invited you, Barbara."

"I made the cut." Barbara kneeled down to measure Artemis's foot. She lowered her voice. "I can give you a ride if you need me to."

Artemis stiffened. "Why—Why would you ever need to?"

"I met your mother the other day." Artemis's knee jerked automatically, hitting Barbara's shin. Barbara continued as if nothing had happened. "She was very nice."

"How?" Artemis's voice was hoarse.

"Well, she has the same last name as your older sister. Looks like her too. And then I ran a background check—I'm sorry; bad choice of words. Then, I used my killer hacker skills…and was sure."

"You don't care?"

"I think she should get the job at the library. It's sweet that she wants to support you, even if Oliver Queen can do that and more."

Barbara straightened. Artemis stared at her, mixed emotions all over her face. "You can't—"

"I'm not going to tell anyone. But you need to trust your friends more, Artemis. Eventually all truths will come out."

Artemis hesitated. "I guess…I guess I will take you up on your offer. I'll text you the address of Mom's apartment."

Barbara smiled. "I'm done measuring you. Go off and do whatever it is theatre kids do."

Just as Artemis walked away from her friend, Ms. Lance returned with the younger kids. Their arrival promptly turned everything to chaos. Artemis, feeling a headache coming on, retreated to a corner. She scanned the classroom, looking her friends. Conner, Megan, Zatanna, and, to Artemis's surprise, Kaldur, were all standing together in a different corner of the classroom, along with a couple of the younger students. Zatanna and Megan were giggling, Conner was as stoic as ever, and Kaldur was smiling gently. One of the younger students ran over to Dick, who was next in line to be measured by Bette. Artemis's headache grew in strength when she looked at Bette, who currently had the misfortune of measuring Wally. She felt sorry for Bette; after all, Wally was just lean and wiry and tall and lacked Conner's football player physique. Artemis closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that. Here is the guide to characters:

**Theatre kids:**

Benedick—Wally West, 11th grade; Beatrice—Artemis Crock, 11th grade; Claudio—Conner Kent, 10th grade;

Hero—Megan Morse, 10th grade; Don Pedro—Richard Grayson, 9th grade; Leonato—Kaldur'ahm, 12th grade;

Don John—Psimon, 10th grade; Borachio—Cameron Mahkent, 11th grade; Conrad—Klarion, 9th grade;

Margaret/Ursula—Zatanna Zatara, 9th grade Dogberry—Bart Allen, 8th grade; Verges—Garfield Logan, 8th grade;

The Sexton/The Friar—Tim Drake, 8th grade The Watch—Cassie Sandsmark,8th grade

**Other kids:**

Barbara Gordon—Math/Science, 11th grade Roy Harper—Dance, 11th grade; Jade Nyguen—Dance, 12th grade;

**Adults:**

Bruce Wayne—Principal; Oliver Queen—school sponsor/Board member; Dinah Lance—head theatre teacher;

Giovanni Zatara—head music teacher; Barry Allen—head dance teacher;

**Much Ado About Nothing:**

Act I: Don Pedro, Claudio, and Benedick arrive at Leonato's house. Benedick and Beatrice quarrel. Claudio and Hero fall in love

Act II: Don John schemes to prevent a marriage between Claudio and Hero. Don Pedro and company decide to matchmake Benedick and Beatrice.

Act III: Don Pedro's plan is executed. Possibly, it has worked. Don John convinces Claudio Hero is not a virgin.

Act IV: Hero's family tries to defend from slander. B&B proclaim something akin to love for one another privately.

Act V: Happy ending. It is a comedy after all. Pretty much everyone, including B&B, gets married.

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you guys very much for your support. I'm sorry this chapter took so long in coming, but I had computer problems. I've gotten a few fanart, which i am extremely grateful for. I'm going to make my profile pic and the other, once complete, the story cover. You guys wanted more Bart and Oliver; they're both in this chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy them.

To the anon: There are suggestions of both chalant and dibs. I haven't finished writing the story yet so I'm not sure what will happen. Multishipping is a big problem of mine. I hope nothing so drastic that it would turn you off the story.

If you have any other questions, please come forward with them. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, after the room had gotten markedly quieter, the four younger students were gathered together nearby, whispering and glancing conspiratorially around the room. Artemis groaned—she knew this behavior. She started walking toward them.

When she got close, they stopped talking, which only confirmed her suspicions. "Whatever prank you guys are trying to pull, it's not going to work."

"Prank?" The one girl in the group, a blonde with a stocky, but still an attractive build, looked at her with wide blue eyes. "We're not planning a prank."

"Who are you guys anyway?"

The auburn haired boy, who looked vaguely familiar, said, "We're the eighth grade brigade!"

Artemis stared at him. "Ignore him." The girl held out her hand. Artemis took it. "I'm Cassie Sandsmark." The girl had a really strong grip. "He's Bart Allen," she indicated the auburn haired boy. "He's Garfield Logan," she pointed to the smallest of the group. "And that's Tim Drake.

"We're all eighth graders."

Artemis looked at the quiet boy with interest. "Your Dick's brother?" Babs had told her Dick had a younger brother named Tim.

"One of them," Tim said.

"Hello!" Bart cried, voice much louder than Tim's. "I'm related to someone you know too, Artemis!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm related to one of your friends! He talks about you all the time."

"He?" Artemis stared at Bart intently. "No." She shook her head. "You're related to Wally?"

Bart beamed. "Yes! He's my cousin! He's awesome isn't he? I can't wait until I'm in high school next year. Then I'll get to see him a lot more."

"If you say so." Artemis paused, "Wait, did you say he talks about all the time? And that he was my friend?" She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Yeah! All the time!"

"Bart," Tim started, "Maybe you shouldn't—"

"Aunt Mary teases him all the time. She says it's really ironic that you're Beatrice and he's Benedick. I don't know why; they're just characters and you guys are just actors. Well, I guess you're an actress, but it doesn't really matter. Occasionally, I'm in a room with Aunt Mary and Uncle Rudy without Wally, and Aunt Mary says she thinks he's worried about you because he's been pacing in his room the past couple of nights saying your name occasionally and maybe someone else's. Camera, Camy, Cameron, something like that. Then she starts talking aboutwhat a gentleman he's turning into and what a gentleman Uncle Rudy was when they were dating. Then I leave because hearing that stuff from my own parents is bad enough." He took a long breath and looked at Tim. "Tell her!"

"Bart, I'm not sure—"

"Go on! You said—tell her what you told me!"

Tim sighed and looked at Artemis. "Wally did ask about you at the lunch table. Well, you and Cameron Mahkent. He didn't know you guys had dated last year. He did sound really worried." Artemis stared at both of them, trying to process this new information. Bart thought she and Wally were friends. Did that mean Wally considered her a friend? Or wanted to be her friend?

Preposterous. The idea that he was worried about her was preposterous too. No one had everbeen worried about her before. She didn't need anyone to be worried for her. But he had had seen that little scene between her and Cameron, and Wally wasn't a completely bad sort. But then—"No," she said firmly. "I know what this is." She looked each of the eighth graders in the eyes.

"I've read enough Shakespeare to know what's going on. You're trying to convince me that Wally actually likes me. Possibly, that he likes me in that he wants to be more than friends. You're probably expecting a similar confession from me, now. You're not going to get one."

Bart said, "That's not why we're telling you. We're telling you because it's true."

Cassie shrugged. "Neither Garfield nor I know Wally. Though Bart does have a hard time lying."

"There's…there's more," Tim said hesitantly in a quiet voice.

Artemis said, "What?"

"Today, at lunch, someone let slip the real reason you broke up with Cameron." Tim looked up into her face. "Don't get mad. They weren't criticizing. If anything, they were admiring—"

"Who sat at that lunch table?" Artemis voice was low, dangerous.

Tim looked guilty. "I don't want to incriminate anyone."

"Fine. Then I'll figure it out through process of elimination." She nodded to the four of them.

"It's been fun meeting you."

She walked a few paces away from them and then surveyed the room again. The groups had changed. Dick and Wally and Zatanna were talking to each other, Megan and Kaldur talked to each other, and Conner sat mostly silent beside Ms. Lance. Artemis started stalking toward Megan and the senior actor.

"Megan, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow Kaldur. If you don't mind."

Megan could see that something was wrong. "Artemis, are you okay?"

"Just…just go, okay? Conner looks like he could use some company." Megan left in a hurry. "Have you been measured?" Artemis asked the senior. He nodded. "Then, why don't we step out of the room, if you don't mind."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow but obeyed, leading the way out of the room and into the hallway.

"What can I do for you, Artemis?"

"Are you friends with my sister?"

"You are referring to Jade?"

"Yes."

"Then the answer to your question is yes."

"Do you sit at the same lunch table as Dick and Wally?"

"I do."

"Do you know who told the table the true reason I broke up with Cameron last year?"

"…It was I."

Artemis stared at Kaldur, momentarily dumbfounded. Then she said, "That bitch! She said she would tell no one! No one! I suppose she told Roy too then?"

Kaldur nodded. "Roy did also know, but it was I who started telling the story. I am sorry."

Artemis stared at him for a long time, her angry expression slowly fading. "I can't really bringmyself to be angry at you, Kaldur. I could if it was Roy, but…"

"Artemis, what I do not understand, is why you don't want people to know what you did? You are a good person, like your sister—"

Artemis snorted. "Jade is not a good person."

Kaldur continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "Why don't you want people to know?"

"I…I don't want people to think I'm special. I don't want them to look at me twice. I don't want them to wonder how I beat up the son of a criminal. Don't you wonder, or has Jade dearest told you that?"

He shook his head. "Jade is just as secretive of you, with her own secrets. I wonder, but I trust. I trust that it is because you are good person. There does not need to be another reason." Silence fell. "What I wonder more about…is how you got the people you rescued to be quiet?"

She shrugged. "They were completely terrified. Most of them were middle schoolers. Cameron and I completely decimated that bathroom. Most of those kids left, although not all of them."

"I see. Are we done here?"

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I won't promise not to."

She sighed. "I suppose we're done."

* * *

Wally was the first student into the theater classroom on Friday. This was surprising in itself, as he was perpetually late for class, but he was even more surprised by the sight of someone making out with Ms. Lance on top of her desk. He stood frozen, staring in abject horror at the adults—just because Wally had daydreamed of the teacher didn't mean he was ready to see anyone necking with her.

Ms. Lance caught sight of him. "W-Wally!" she choked. She pushed Oliver away from her. "Ollie stop." She smoothed her skirt. "Wally. You're early."

"Never again." He swallowed. "Um…I'll just be going."

"No point. Class starts in just a minute." She looked back at Oliver, who was straightening his business suit's tie and smiling faintly. "Oliver was just leaving."

Oliver raised an eyebrow but walked toward the classroom door. He stopped in front of Wally. "You're Wally West? Roy and Artemis's friend?"

"I'm not sure she thinks of me as a friend, but yes. You're Oliver Queen, Uncle Barry's friend?"

"Yes. And Roy's and Artemis's legal guardian."

"So Bart is right? You adopted Artemis?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Listen." Oliver, several inches taller than Wally, leaned over to look at the boy face to face. "Artemis's life has been hard. It has been easier since I adopted her two years ago, but it's not perfect. Do not make her life any harder."

"Hi Wally, Ms. Lance." Another student entered the room.

"Megs, Babe. Great to see you." Wally waved to Megan, then noticed the large boy accompanying her. "Oh, Conner, hi."

"Who is this?"

"I'm Oliver Queen." He smiled down at the girl. "And you're…?"

"Megan Morse."

"Ahh. Jon's talked about you before. He says you're very kind."

Megan blushed. "My uncle's very nice. This is Conner Kent."

"Clark's—"

"He lives with Ms. Lane, actually."

"It's nice to meet you, Conner," Oliver said.

Conner said, "Hello."

"What are you doing here Oliver?" Artemis said. She stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

Kaldur stood just behind her.

"I was just having a business meeting with your teacher, Artemis. Is there anything wrong with that?"

She snorted. "B. S."

"Well, what do you think we were doing?"

"Probably scaring more adolescents. Did you know you're now interrupting our class time? We do have a play to practice for."Oliver grinned and waved to Ms. Lance. "I think I'll be leaving now, Ms. Lance. I'm sorry if I've caused the students to start harassing you."

She smiled. "They wouldn't dare. But Artemis is right. Shoo!"

Artemis and Kaldur moved out of the doorway so Oliver could get out. As more students started arriving, everyone began sitting down in their places. Wally watched Artemis as she sat down,got her supplies out of her bag, and stared off into space. He slid into the empty seat between, the seat that Ms. Lance usually sat in. "I'm not usually so rude to my father."

"Ollie is not my father." She paused, thinking. "Though actually, I would be much ruder to my birth father." She looked at him. "Why are you even talking to me, Wally? Shouldn't you be flirting with Megan or something?"

He shrugged. "Maybe…maybe I don't dislike you as much as I used to? Do you think it's possible?"

She stared. Then after a moment she said, "Don't tell me Ollie's promised to pay you if you take me out to prom. I watched a movie where that happened. The movie was based on a Shakespeare play, actually."

"Are you talking about the movie with Heath Ledger?"

"...Yes."

"You watch chick flicks?"

She glared. "Not when I'm by myself. But obviously, you do."

"I have a mother. And an aunt." She rolled her eyes. "So…why were you talking to Kaldur? In fact, why did you haul him out of class yesterday?"

"Kaldur is a very kind person. He's nice and very calming to talk to. I might have also asked himwhat lies my sister has been telling about me."

Wally's brows furrowed. "Does this have anything to do with lunch the other day? When Kaldur and Roy had told us how you had saved—"

"Go away, Wally."

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He waited a moment before saying, "You must have misheard me Artemis. I asked if your sister was hot."

"You're a lecher," Artemis said.

He grinned.

Ms. Lance cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Wally, may I have my seat back."

* * *

**A/N:** If you enjoyed, or have constructive criticism, let me know with a review.**  
**

**Theatre kids:**

Benedick—Wally West, 11th grade; Beatrice—Artemis Crock, 11th grade; Claudio—Conner Kent, 10th grade;

Hero—Megan Morse, 10th grade; Don Pedro—Richard Grayson, 9th grade; Leonato—Kaldur'ahm, 12th grade;

Don John—Psimon, 10th grade; Borachio—Cameron Mahkent, 11th grade; Conrad—Klarion, 9th grade;

Margaret/Ursula—Zatanna Zatara, 9th grade; Dogberry—Bart Allen, 8th grade; Verges—Garfield Logan, 8th grade;

The Sexton/The Friar—Tim Drake, 8th grade; The Watch—Cassie Sandsmark,8th grade

**Other kids:**

Barbara Gordon—Math/Science, 11th grade; Roy Harper—Dance, 11th grade; Jade Nyguen—Dance, 12th grade;

Bette Kane-Visual Arts, 10th grade; Jaime Reyes-Creative Writing 8th grade; Raquel Ervin-Creative Writing

**Adults:**

Bruce Wayne—Principal; Oliver Queen—school sponsor/Board member; Dinah Lance—head theatre teacher;

Giovanni Zatara—head music teacher; Barry Allen—head dance teacher;

**Much Ado About Nothing:**

Act I: Don Pedro, Claudio, and Benedick arrive at Leonato's house. Benedick and Beatrice quarrel. Claudio and Hero fall in love

Act II: Don John schemes to prevent a marriage between Claudio and Hero. Don Pedro and company decide to matchmake Benedick and Beatrice.

Act III: Don Pedro's plan is executed. Possibly, it has worked. Don John convinces Claudio that Hero is not a virgin.

Act IV: Hero's family tries to defend from slander. B&B proclaim something akin to love for one another privately.

Act V: Happy ending. It is a comedy after all. Pretty much everyone, including B&B, gets married.

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all the support. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter; I really enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it didn't come out sooner. My writing abilities come and go and I prefer not to give you guys rubbish. Thanks to everyone who has done fanart.

* * *

Artemis opened the front door to her mother's apartment using her key. As soon she entered and dropped her school bag down on floor, someone rose up from the couch and walked toward her.

She socked him in the face. "Cameron! What the hell are you doing here?! What have you done to Mom?"

He stepped several paces and raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Nothing. I wouldn't do anything to Mama Crock. She's got sharper teeth than you."

Artemis held her defensive stance. "Answer my other question!"

"What if I said I had come to chat, as old friends do?"

"I'd tell you to get out. And we're not _old friends._"

"No." He stepped toward her. "What are we then? Bickering lovers. You know, our fathers are best pals. I'm probably the only man Lawrence would give you to willingly."

"Don't kid yourself Cameron. You're not a big enough criminal to have my dad in your fanclub. And just for the record, if you were, you'd have less of a chance with me."

"Look, Artemis-"

"I don't want hear it Cameron. I thought you had reformed like I had and I gave you a chance."

"I did reform. After my father was convicted-"

She interrupted him. "You might have stopped committing crimes, but you didn't reform. You're a vicious bully and creepy!"

"It's not like you've become the kindest person out there, Arty," he sneered.

"You're right. I'm not. But I don't hurt people. Or at least, I try not to." She put her hands on her hips. "Why are you here, Cameron?"

"I've got a letter for you. One that's supposed to be delivered personally." He pulled out a folded envelope and held it out to her. Once she took it, he started to pass her to get to the front door.

"Wouldn't go that way, if I were you. Police Commissioner Gordon should be pulling into the parking lot any minute now. I'm going out today with his daughter. Wasn't he part of your father's conviction case?"

Cameron snarled. "How do you propose I get out then?"

"Same way you came in, I expect. The fire escape."

Artemis watched him leave the room. Then, satisfied he was gone, she sat down on the living room's sofa and unfolded the envelope. It was addressed to "Baby Girl." Her heart rate started growing. Gingerly, she opened envelope, half expecting anthrax to fall out of the envelope. When nothing happened, she unfolded the letter inside, gripping it sides tightly. She started reading it, hearing the words in her father's voice.

_Baby Girl,_

_Word is you've gotten yourself a leading role in your new school's play. I've played nice here, so I think I might have a chance to leave to see the production, and maybe your sister's senior dance as well. Gonna have to thank Mr. Queen for sending you to such a fine establishment. Get some networking done while you're there. We'll be able to use it._

_Of course, maybe you won't want to, when I get out. And I am going to get out, soon. Little Mahkent was here the other day. He said you'd reformed and thought yourself a hero. "Not my Baby Girl," I told him, "she's got too much fire. And whatever she's using it for right now, well I can control fire. She'll the best of us, better even than her older sister, who doesn't know how to listen." _

_Mahkent told me you're hanging out with a new boy. Good. Little Mahkent is defeated, won't amount to much as a crook. Use your new boyfriend. Use Jade's too, since he's Mr. Queen's heir. Kids would probably be a good way to control them. I think your sister already knows that know._

_Say hi to your mother for me. _

Artemis stared at the letter for a long moment, then crushed it in a fist. Her father's nerve! He was still acting as if she could be forced into being his accomplice, was even willing to help his crimes. She hoped he never got out.

Abruptly, she stood up. "Jade!" Her sister stood right in front of her, face unreadable. "Why is everyone I hate showing up today!?"

Jade stared at her, wide-eyed. "What's got you so upset that you didn't hear me come in?

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't been able to sneak up on you in years. What's wrong?" Jade looked Artemis up and down, finally spotted the closed fist. "What's in your hand?"

"Nothing. Wouldn't want you to worry about me. Though why I think you might...after all, it's not like you worry about Mom."

"Artemis-"

"Fine!" Artemis threw the balled up piece of paper at her sister. Jade caught it and after straightening it out, began to read it.

Artemis waited, arms crossed, for her sister to finish reading the letter. Jade muttered, "That goddamn bastard! How does he know!" before looking at Artemis. "Is this why I saw Mahkent scampering down the fire escape?"

"Yeah. He was delivering the letter for Dad. Jade, we...we can't let Dad get out of jail. I'm happy, for once in my life and Mom just got a new job at the library."

"Is that where she is now?" Jade said. Artemis nodded. With a sigh, Jade sat down on the sofa. "I'm not sure we can. He only convicted for robbery. We know he killed those people, but the jury didn't think so...Maybe we could dig up evidence of a different crime, one he wasn't tried for before, but we could be tried for obstruction of justice. Certainly I could. I'm eighteen now."

Artemis looked down at her sister for a long moment. Jade looked back. "We can't tell Mom. She'd..."

"No. We can't. You're right. She'd be very distressed."

Artemis sat back down on the sofa. "Jade, I'm going to spend the night at a friend's night."

"Does Mom know?"

"Of course. I let her know where I'll be sleeping." Jade made no comment. "Can't you spend the night here? At least tonight?"

Jade hesitated, but finally conceded, "Roy and I will come for dinner. Maybe we'll stay."

Artemis stood up. "I need to pack. But, Jade, why were you here in the first place?"

Jade gave a giant grin. "I was just seeing what Mom hadn't thrown out since I was last here." Artemis rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom.

* * *

"What would you do if Artemis liked you?"

Wally spluttered and started coughing. Once he had regained composure, he stared at Dick. "What?"

"What would you do if Artemis liked you? From the look of it, more than just whelmed."

"One," Wally held up a finger, "Artemis does not like me. Especially like your talking about. Two," he held up a second finger, "I do not like her."

"I never asked," Dick said, grinning. Wally glared at him. "If you're going to be like, I answer the question as myself. If, hypothetically, Artemis liked me, Dick Grayson, then I would be quite pleased, because she is attractive."

"Dude, you're already chasing after too many girls. Barbara, Zee, and possibly this Bette?"

Dick looked a little pink, but didn't give Wally the victory of a reaction. "So, Wally, what if, hypothetically, Artemis liked you?"

Wally made a strangled noise. He answered Dick's question slowly and carefully. "I suppose I'd be pleased too, because, as you say, she-she is attractive."

Dick stared at him. "Is that it?"

Wally looked away from him and at the large tv in front of the two boys. Wally's parents had left New York for the weekend in order to attend a friend's wedding in Chicago. They told him he could stay with his Aunt and Uncle (and Bart) or with Bruce Wayne. They had so far spent the night watching various movies and tv shows Dick owned. The current movie they were watching involved Keanu Reeves and Alex Winter traveling through time in a phonebox that wasn't bigger on the inside. "What's this movie called again?"

"_Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure._ There's a sequel too, but it's not as good. You were saying?"

"Nothing. I was saying nothing."

Dick snorted. "Whatever you say, Wally, whatever you say."

* * *

Artemis looked down at the empty dinner bowl before her. The bowl of gnocchi had tasted very good and she was sorry to finish it, although she was too full to justify asking Mr. Zatara for another bowl.

Barbara and Artemis had arrived at Zatanna's Manhattan apartment to find that she and her father cooking two pasta dishes for dinner: gnocchi and spaghetti with red sauce. By the time Megan arrived, the food was prepared. Now the four girls sat at the apartment's dining room table, finishing up dinner.

"Are we going to have dessert, Zee?" Artemis asked.

Zatanna said, "Does biscotti and hot chocolate later count?"

"That certainly sounds good," Barbara said.

"Dad?" Mr. Zatara walked in from the kitchen. He was still in the nice suit he wore to work everyday, which was at odds with the girls' t-shirts and shorts. "We're done eating. Could you start making the hot chocolate?"

He nodded. "I'll bust the table too."

Zatanna jumped out of her seat and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Dad." She looked at the three girls. "Come on! Let's go to my room."

Artemis and the two other girls followed Zatanna through the living room and into her bedroom. "It's pretty small," Zatanna said, gesturing around the room, "but we'll all fit." Artemis didn't think there was a danger of them not fitting; while the room was a few square feet smaller than her bedroom in her mother's house, there was easily enough room for three sleeping bags to be rolled out parallel to the single bed pushed against one wall.

"That's okay, having an apartment in Manhattan is luxurious in and of itself," Barbara said.

Zatanna shrugged. "Dad comes from old money. This apartment—well, I guess it's more of a condo-has been in the family a century. Um, Dad's already brought your stuff in here." She pointed to a row of duffel bags, overnight bags, and rolled up sleeping bags pushed up against one of the rooms periwinkle walls. "You girls can go ahead and change into the pajamas if you want. I am." She walked over to a chest of drawers at the foot of her bed and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a short, dark purple nightgown. "Be right back."

A few minutes later, the Artemis, Megan, and Barbara, all dressed in pajamas, sat on top of the now unrolled sleeping bags. Megan was dressed in a delicate white nightgown, whose hem rested below her knees. Artemis wore green sweat pants and a tank top, while Barbara wore a blue pajama shirt over shorts. Zatanna came back into the room hold a box, her nightgown resting just low enough on her legs that it didn't count as neglige. She set the box down in the middle of the three girls and grinned down at them.

Artemis looked inside the box. There was a huge array of fingernail polish. She looked up at Zatanna. "Do people actually do each others nails during sleepovers? I thought that was urban myth."

Zatanna shrugged. "We don't have to do nails, if you don't want to. I enjoy it but-"

"I've never seen someone own so many colors!" Megan looked up from the box apologetically. "Sorry Zee, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry," Zatanna chuckled, "it's fine."

"Are you okay with this, Artemis?" Barbara asked Artemis.

"It's fine, just-it's been awhile."

Zatanna sat down cross legged in front of them. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'm not sure what I want to paint my fingernails, but I'd like this color for my toes." Megan held up a bottle of luxurious dark pink nail polish.

Once the girls had decided on their colors (Artemis choosing a pastel yellow for her toes and neon green for her fingers) and they had begun decorating one another, the conversation began to drift.

"So Barbara...how is Dick?"

Barbara looked at Zatanna. "He's fine, I guess. Aren't you two in the same grade?"

"Yeah, but he's very good at deflecting questions about himself. You're one of his best friends."

Barbara grinned. "You've met Bruce, err, Mr. Wayne, haven't you?"

Zatanna nodded. "He and Dad have become really good friends since my father started working at school."

"He's ten times worse about taking care of himself. Fortunately, they have butler who makes sure Bruce stays home when he's really sick."

"Does he...confide a lot in you?" Zatanna's voice was so delicately eager, that Artemis looked up from Zatanna's toes to watch the conversation.

"Um...well we tell each other other people's secrets, but it's been awhile since we shared our own secrets with each other. I used to tell him things like...my secret crushes on boys, but then he got older and those things started to make him uncomfortable, not that he ever said anything. I'm pretty sure that he's had a crush on me for a while; he sure acts-shit!" Barbara looked straight at Zatanna. "That's what you were asking about, isn't it? My relationship with Dick?"

Zatanna looked away from Barbara and nodded. "Yeah...I..."

Barbara looked guilty and rushed to say something to make the girl feel better. "I wouldn't worry, Zee. I know Dick likes you a lot. And I wouldn't get in your way at all."

"But I don't want to get in your way either."

"You won't! I...Look I really do like Dick and, though I might want something different later, when we're older, right now anything except friendship would make me, and probably him too, extremely uncomfortable. He's just-even though it's only two years, there's a big difference between fourteen and sixteen year olds. I wasn't planning on inviting him to prom."

"Who are you planning to invite?" Megan asked.

"Jason Bard. He's a senior, son of an officer in my dad's force, he-"

"He's in the dance department," Artemis said, "And hot damn! Nice choice Babs."

Barbara grinned at Artemis, then looked back at Zatanna. "So don't worry about me, Zee, unless you're planning to make this a really long term thing."

"I may be in ninth grade, Barbara, but I'm not that naive." Zatanna smiled and turned to Artemis. "Who are you going to invite prom? Wally?"

"Very funny Zee, but no, I'm not going to invite, quote, 'The Wallman' to prom. Jeez, you guys, if I hadn't already decided that boys are hot and actual relationships tend to be healthier than hooking-up, your teasing might have put me off relationships."

"Well," Barbara said, "Who are you inviting?"

"Since I decided I don't need boys to have a satisfying life-"

"But boys are fun!" Zatanna said.

"I never said they weren't, but I don't need them. I'm inviting Megan to come with me."

Megan smiled at Artemis. "If you want to invite someone else-"

"There aren't any boys I'm interested in. Well, maybe Conner, but-"

"Artemis," Zatanna said, "Don't you know? Conner and Megan are dating?"

The room went silent as Artemis stared at Megan. A moment later, she found her voice. "Megan, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know. If I did-"

"It's okay, Artemis, it really is. Conner's...flattered by the attention, but I don't think he's very interested."

"Someone needs to tell Wally. So he'll stop tormenting you."

Megan shook her head. "That's probably a good idea. You should try breaking it to him gently, Artemis."

"Why do I have to tell him?" Artemis asked.

"He talks to you the most," Barbara said, "unless you count when he's talking to me and Dick at the same time."

Much later, after the girls had turned off the lights and slipped into the sleeping bags, Barbara asked Artemis, "Are you really not attracted to Wally?"

Artemis let out a really long sigh. "I'm not attracted to him physically."

"He's got a fairly athletic build. Lankier than Conner's, but...I actually prefer lanky boys."

"I'm not attracted to his personality."

"Okay...I admit the personality he greets people with is kind of revolting, but it's really only one aspect of his personality."

"Stop trying to convince me to like him!" Artemis said in a loud whisper.

"Okay. I'll shut up."

Both girls fell silent for a moment. Then Artemis whispered, very quietly. "My hormones...are attracted to his. And it doesn't help that we're so similar to the characters in the play."

"Goodnight Artemis."

"'Night Babs."

* * *

**A/N:** Look, I managed to have my characters talk about boys and still pass the Bechdel test. Hurrah! As always, I enjoy reading your reviews.

**Theatre kids:**

Benedick—Wally West, 11th grade; Beatrice—Artemis Crock, 11th grade; Claudio—Conner Kent, 10th grade;

Hero—Megan Morse, 10th grade; Don Pedro—Richard Grayson, 9th grade; Leonato—Kaldur'ahm, 12th grade;

Don John—Psimon, 10th grade; Borachio—Cameron Mahkent, 11th grade; Conrad—Klarion, 9th grade;

Margaret/Ursula—Zatanna Zatara, 9th grade; Dogberry—Bart Allen, 8th grade; Verges—Garfield Logan, 8th grade;

The Sexton/The Friar—Tim Drake, 8th grade; The Watch—Cassie Sandsmark,8th grade

**Other kids:**

Barbara Gordon—Math/Science, 11th grade; Roy Harper—Dance, 11th grade; Jade Nyguen—Dance, 12th grade;

Bette Kane-Visual Arts, 10th grade; Jaime Reyes-Creative Writing 8th grade; Raquel Ervin-Creative Writing

**Adults:**

Bruce Wayne—Principal; Oliver Queen—school sponsor/Board member; Dinah Lance—head theatre teacher;

Giovanni Zatara—head music teacher; Barry Allen—head dance teacher;

**Much Ado About Nothing:**

Act I: Don Pedro, Claudio, and Benedick arrive at Leonato's house. Benedick and Beatrice quarrel. Claudio and Hero fall in love

Act II: Don John schemes to prevent a marriage between Claudio and Hero. Don Pedro and company decide to matchmake Benedick and Beatrice.

Act III: Don Pedro's plan is executed. Possibly, it has worked. Don John convinces Claudio that Hero is not a virgin.

Act IV: Hero's family tries to defend from slander. B&B proclaim something akin to love for one another privately.

Act V: Happy ending. It is a comedy after all. Pretty much everyone, including B&B, gets married.

**Thanks.**


End file.
